


Sweet, Rough, Hot, Close and All Ours

by ThatwasJustaDream



Series: Everything You Want [4]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Community: 1-million-words, Light BDSM, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Teasing, more plot than pron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 01:43:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6403582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatwasJustaDream/pseuds/ThatwasJustaDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a beautiful day, the day on which Harvey decides what he'll do with Mike that he's never done with any other sub. It makes for an even more memorable evening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet, Rough, Hot, Close and All Ours

**Author's Note:**

> A follow up to [Letting Go](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5579116/chapters/12858817) in which Mike asks Harvey to give him something that's all theirs. Because I think it would take some time and evidence for sub!Mike to feel secure that dom!Harvey is all his.

“So, I’ve decided,” Harvey told him, watching Mike enjoy their walk down the courthouse steps a little too much.

Harvey was walking them. The steps. Mike was not quite dancing them; was tapping his Burberry-shod feet in a way that said he’d like to go all Gene Kelly on the rest of the marble, all thirty or more steps of it. 

If not that, perhaps get all ‘Rocky’ on them, or do his best impression of ‘float like a butterfly and sting like a bee.'

Harvey couldn’t blame him: It was a particularly sweet win they’d just had -- and on a bright and sunny Friday spring morning. The day felt good. 

“What have you decided?” Mike asked, falling into a slightly more sedate descent of the steps but with a hint of a dance still visible.

“What I’ll do with you in bed tonight. You said the other week that you want something from me that I’ve never done with anyone else, and…I’ve chosen.”

This was no small thing, to his Mike; Harvey saw him falter microscopically before catching himself, a hand going absently to his tie.

“Yeah? Is it…. kinky?”

“Depends on your perspective,” Harvey fought to keep his face straight. “Almost everything’s kinky to someone.”

“Sure. I guess….that’s true,” Mike said, watching the black car pulling up at the curb for them. “Uber? Jesus, Harvey, seriously? What the hell?”

“He’s on vacation,” Harvey said it in a tone that made it clear he didn’t like his boy questioning his loyalties with so little evidence. “Everyone needs a vacation, Mike.”

“On an island, somewhere, I hope?” Mike asked, rolling into the backseat next to him.

The implication being ‘for putting up with driving your ass around so much of the year.’

“Vegas,” Harvey said. “With friends.”

“That’s okay, too. I could do with some Vegas, myself.”

“Amateurville,” Harvey sniffed, and Mike snorted.

There was a brief silence as the car got on the road and then….

“I’m going to hate it, aren’t I?” 

“What?” Harvey asked him back.

“The thing you’ve chosen to be all ours in bed. I’m going to hate it.”

“I hope not. But we won’t know ‘til we try it, will we?”

He saw Mike start to ask a follow-up question, and gave him a look that said ‘don’t bother.’ 

This was half the fun, of course; maybe more than half of the fun.

~*~

“What’s up?” Harvey asked when Mike popped his head into the office doorway around three p.m. “Need something?

Mike was glancing alternately in toward him and back behind them to make sure Donna hadn’t returned from the coffee room, and it was blatantly shifty how he was looking around.

“Will it hurt?”

“It may hurt me,” Harvey gave him a ‘go the hell away’ look. “You, not so much. It’ll require you to be... flexible.”

The look on Mike’s face as Donna appeared and he scrammed? It made Harvey smile more than once through those last hours of the workday.

~*~

“Maybe it’s true,” Harvey heard him say.

“What’s that?”

“Watch out what you wish for.”

They were in their own little bubble in a back corner of one of Harvey’s favorite Japanese restaurants, deep in the basement of the actual U.N. building. There were tatami mats, pillows to sit on the floor with, and small, square tables. The lighting was soft, the thrumming buzz of conversation in at least a half dozen different languages steady but low.

“What do you mean?” Harvey had been floating on that bubble; absorbed in people watching and lost in the ambiance. 

He’d barely heard what Mike said - had mostly caught the tone, which suggested Mike was a little tense all at once.

“I might be …giving it too much weight. Too much importance.”

“Don’t overthink it, okay?” Harvey asked for Mike’s eyes and held his gaze; reached over to trace fingers along Mike’s jaw, to run a thumb over his lower lip.

“Do I have food on….”

“No, you don’t. I’m admiring your mouth,” Harvey took advantage of the busy room and the low light and their little corner to lean in and kiss him. “There’s no reason to worry. I know that’s probably a disappointment to you, but… there’s not. Any reason to worry.”

He kissed him again; mouth lightly open, asking for and getting a taste of Mike's tongue before sitting back and _that_ was a first, for them at least; a kiss in a restaurant. Mike looked contentedly flustered, a hint of pink coloring his cheekbones.

“It’ll say something about us, though,” Mike said. “Won’t it? Whatever you picked… it could say something about ….how you see us.”

“Absolutely,” Harvey said. “It will.”

He saw Mike catch it; the suggestion in his voice of ‘would you expect anything less?’

~*~

“Stop it,” Harvey batted away the hand Mike had rested on his shoulder for a second. “What did I tell you?”

Mike reached back again, his hand finding his opposite wrist as ordered. He’d mostly done it to balance himself, Harvey knew but…..

Harvey was sitting on his own sofa; half forward, tossing Mike's belt to the floor, sliding down his zip. Harvey was dressed while Mike was pulled apart; barefoot, shirt open and tugged away from his shoulders to restrict his arms, glassy eyed and shaking.

Harvey could smell him before he got Mike’s pants around his knees. He took him in hand before he swallowed him down; gave a couple of strokes and swiped a thumb over the head of Mike’s cock, making him groan and stand almost on his toes to hold on. To not come.

Harvey had played with him in the cab all the way home – massaging his erection through his clothes with fingers and the palm of a hand, kissing and biting his mouth lightly, hanging back just enough to watch his face. Made him walk into the building that way; hard as hell and knowing he was in for more of the same.

He hadn't planned to go a little rough on him, but there was something about it all; Mike not objecting anymore – not quizzing him or hesitating. Giving in. It made this feel both more intimate and very raw, too. Which was an amazing combination on the nights when it happened, Harvey thought as he ate him alive; head bobbing, tongue twisting, Mike moaning and whining from the pleasure of the mouth all over him and the pain of not coming after a solid forty minutes of being worked over.

“C’mon….” Harvey pulled him by the wrist the whole way to his room and….

Oh, hell, a rougher fuck than usual? Riding his ass so hard, Mike was in danger of his head being caught in the gap between the headboard and the mattress? Getting a hand on him and giving him the ‘go,’ feeling Mike shake apart under and around him? It was amazing. It was something to remember and re-live all damn week. All _month_.

It was not, though, anything they hadn’t done before.

~*~

“I have bad news,” Mike said.

Murmured, was more like it. Or mumbled drunkenly - not from the sake, but endorphins and post-orgasm lassitude.

“You do?” Harvey was climbing back into bed; returned from tossing the hot towel he’d tended to Mike with into the sink, his own body feeling perfectly unspooled and ready to stretch out with him.

“Whatever it is…you picked?” Mike said. “It’s going to have to wait. ‘Cause I …can’t. Do anything more.”

“Yes, you can.”

“No, I….really…I can’t.”

“I told you it would require you to be flexible.”

“Oh, my God, seriously, if you expect anything…acrobatic? I am not….able. M'not. I can't believe...that you are. Good for you if you are but... no.”

“Not physically flexible. Just…willing to change a habit. C’mon, turn over. Like that, yes, on your side. Is that so difficult?”

This was going to be the tricky part: Harvey being a right-side sleeper who was now on his left. Mike? He generally flung himself around the bed from back to side to stomach all night long, like he was sleeping on a stormy sea.

So who knew if this would even work?

“Seriously, Harvey," Mike was snickering under his breath, now, almost silly from the sleepies and the sensation of Harvey arranging him just so; nudging a knee against Mike's thigh to urge him to relax and bend his legs a bit, threading an arm under Mike's pillow, other arm going over him, palm warm on Mike's belly and then sliding up to stroke his chest, to rest against his ribs and feel his heart beating. "What are you ....even doing?"

"Something I've never...." Harvey hit the button for the blackout shades with his free hand. "....ever. Done. With anyone."

He settled in as the room darkened; found the exactly right angle to tip Mike back against him, felt Mike's soft gasp when it all fully registered.

"You are not saying ...."

"I am. Saying that."

"You’ve never? In your life?"

"I could have," Harvey leaned up to say it; felt the need to make the point. "If I wanted to. I've never wanted to. No, wait...uh-uh, do not...flip over and face me. No getting fancy…with this. Okay?"

That would be perilously close to … cuddling. Which….no. This, though?

"Oh _hhh_ h...." Mike sighed it out. "This feels good."

"Yes," Harvey said, pulling him in slightly tighter. "Yeah… it does."

And it did say something about them, apparently, not just to Harvey, but to Mike; Harvey couldn’t help noticing Mike never tossed and turned in his sleep anymore - even on the nights when they didn’t spoon.


End file.
